


Old flames and dragon games.

by Slant



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Episode: Dragon Games, F/F, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple and Raven's moms have this weird ... thing going on between them. Raven really doesn't want to know. 'Cos ewww, that's her <i>mom</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old flames and dragon games.

"You're on the road to being Evil now dear, toss Snow White and those teachers into the void."  
"Sure, but I have some gloating to do first."  
"Really, Raven dear, do you think that I can't tell when a Hero is spinning something out to buy time?"  
"I think you'll know gloating when you hear it too."  
"Raven! Pleassse help ussss!" cried Snake White.   
Raven knelt and looked her in the eye.  
"What? For reals? No `oh Raven, embrace your storybook heritage?'. I do _talk_ with Apple you know. She was always pushier about me being the Evil after you called. My Evil actions are something you've been demanding for _years_. So take the win: me throwing you into a swirling magical abyss. You and Apple conspired to let Mother out of mirror prison, _and_ to keep her free. Anyone would hexpect her to do this! No, I refuse to believe that you want rescuing. You've worked too hard for too long and disregarded the wishes of too many people to get here. This is what you always wanted."  
She turned and smiled brightly to the Evil Queen.   
"So, how did I do?"  
"That wasn't hexactly gloating dear. You're whining at her for putting you in an untenable position rather than revelling in your own power and wickedness. Hexplaining to your victim how she brought this about _has_ crushed her spirit though. Also: You. Are. Stalling."

Raven had a horrible thought.   
"You know what? You throw Mrs White in, I'll start on Milton." She passed the snake-jar and started backing away towards the edge of the platform.  
"Don't try to back out of this dear." Said her mom icily.  
"I'm not backing out of it its just that, well, you and Mrs White have got this weird ... thing going on, all that tension that came out on the dragon field? The relationship based on rivalry and imprisoning each other and poisoning each other? Her conspiring to let you defeat her and both of you trying to get your daughters involved? There's something weird and repressed and Freudian about it, and I refuse to handle the serpent under those circumstances. It's creepy." 

"For a start, what the hex am I going to say to Apple "BeeTeeDubs: Our moms don't even know how gay they are for each other?"   
She stepped out into air. It was better than thinking of her mom and Snow White like that.


End file.
